Charmed: Alterantive Universe
by Morgan-Rowlands-Niall
Summary: It's time to send Chris back to his time but things are reversed when Raven and Jen end up in an Alternaitve Universe where Wyatt and Chris are evil as well as brothers. Meanwhile, in their time Chris ia allowed to stay perminatly in THe Charmed Ones time


CHARMED  
  
By Jennifer Halliwell And Raven Turner  
  
Paige : Previously On Charmed...  
  
Chris walks towards Jen as she stacks away some Wine Bottles  
  
"Er... Piper"  
  
Chris asked as Jen turned to face him  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Jen asked looking up at him  
  
"I'm sorry... I thought you were Piper from behinde"  
  
Chris said smiling at Jen  
  
"What is it you want because if your interested in buying P3 then...?"  
  
Jen said as Chris laughs  
  
"I'm not a buisness man, But I'm here on buisness for higher purposes. Is she here?"  
  
Chris asked as Jen shook her head  
  
"She's out for the day with her son, Wyatt"  
  
Jen says turning off her lab top  
  
"I guess I could stop by The Manor and talk to Paige or Phoebe"  
  
he said as Jen stared at him  
  
"What do you know about The Halliwell's?"  
  
she asked interested in his conversation  
  
"I can't discuss personal buisness with a Stranger especially you..."  
  
he says rudely to Jen  
  
"I'm not a stranger to their personal buisness and I'm not a Stranger"  
  
she said as Chris raised his eyebrows  
  
"Oh... really and Who are you?"  
  
Chris said as Jen placed her lab top away and put her glasses in her glasses case  
  
"I'm Jennifer Halliwell but Jen for short. Who are you?"  
  
she glanced at him more  
  
"I'm Chris Perry, Your New White Lighter"  
  
he said teasing her  
  
"I'm Phoebe's daughter"  
  
she said reading his mind  
  
"I wasn't even... You inherrited Empathy from Phoebe"  
  
he says as Jen nods  
  
"You should meet my Cousin, Aspen. She's a Telekinetic and Telepathic"  
  
Jen replied as Piper  
  
"Chris... What are you doing here?"  
  
Piper said as Jen picked up her bags  
  
"Nice meeting you. Aunt Piper, I did what you said and the cash register is full. I'll see you later at home"  
  
Jen said walking off, Chris checked her out walking off then turned to see Piper glaring at him  
  
"What...?"  
  
he asked as she shook her head  
  
"Your checking out my Niece's butt, That's unapproved by me or her Mother or even Paige for that matter"  
  
Piper says handing him a mineral water  
  
"Thanks... What's her deal? She's not sounding so..."  
  
Chris said sipping on his Mineral Water  
  
"British... She was raised in England from the age of 4 until she was 19 and came back here. She stayed with our Aunt Jessie, who was Grams's Sister"  
  
Piper said filling him in  
  
"I meant with the whole... Never mind. How's Wyatt?"  
  
Chris asked as Piper smiles  
  
"He's coping with High School and being bullied by his big Sister"  
  
Piper said as Chris nods.  
  
Jennifer Halliwell stared at The Book Of Shadows  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
Chris asked  
  
"I'm busy right now trying to track down a icky Skinner Demon. Can we talk about... Can't it wait"  
  
Jen said writting down the Vanquishing ingredients  
  
"No, It can't wait...!"  
  
Chris shouted as Jen made The Vanquishing Potion  
  
"Don't shout at me, Chris"  
  
she said placing the Vanquishing potion in to her pocket  
  
"Just hear me out, please"  
  
Chris said as Jen turned to him  
  
"What is it? You never..."  
  
she said as he intterupted her  
  
"This is sucide, Skinner Demons shed Skin so they can morph in to anyone and possess that Demon, Warlock or Witch's Powers"  
  
Chris stared in to her eyes more  
  
"Don't worry so much, I have Mum and Aspen to back me up if anything goes wrong. I never even knew you cared this much about me"  
  
Jen teased him as Phoebe walked in  
  
"Hey, Did you make that Skinner Demon Potion?"  
  
Phoebe asked sensing alot of Worry from Chris and Jen handed her the Vanquishing Potion, Phoebe walked off leaving them alone again  
  
"I..."  
  
Jen said as Chris pulled away  
  
"You'd better get goin' "  
  
Jen walked off towards The Attic door where Phoebe waited  
  
"You don't have to come"  
  
Phoebe said to Jen  
  
"I want to do this and it's a Power Of Three Vanquish"  
  
Jen said as Aspen joined her and Phoebe  
  
"Ashame Aunt Piper and Mom had Elder Buisness"  
  
Aspen said as Wyatt walks past them  
  
"Wyatt, Where are you goin' ?"  
  
Phoebe asked  
  
"Chris is helping me study for Mom's Spell Quiz"  
  
Wyatt replied as Chris appeared  
  
"Really..."  
  
Phoebe said raising an eyebrow  
  
"I never break a Promise"  
  
Chris said as Jen smiles  
  
"We'd better get going, Mum. Have fun studying, Wyatt"  
  
Jen teased as Aspen walked with Phoebe  
  
Wyatt made a face  
  
"You have feelings for her, Don't you? I sense it..."  
  
Wyatt raised both of his hands at Chris  
  
"You'll meet a girl and things will be the same"  
  
Chris said following Wyatt towards The Book Of Shadows.  
  
Wyatt sat down and Chris sat opposit from him  
  
"What about your parents in The Future?"  
  
Wyatt asked  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Chris said turning the pages in The Book Of Shadows  
  
"Your Half Witch and White Lighter like me. Jen told me your Dad was a White Lighter like my Dad was and your Mom..."  
  
Wyatt said as Chris intterupted him  
  
"My Mom was part of a very strong Coven, She met my Dad and they fell in Love. I was born and Mom died. I was raised by my Grandfather. The End"  
  
Chris said as Wyatt sensed something  
  
"You lost your ex... Right?"  
  
Wyatt said pausing  
  
"I don't wanna talk about that"  
  
Chris said writting out a spell for Wyatt  
  
"Jen almost killed her, Why did you stop her?"  
  
Wyatt asked as Chris turned to him  
  
"If Jen had killed Bianca then she'd have crossed the line and Vengence would have taken over her"  
  
Chris replied as Wyatt took the spell from him  
  
"And she tried to kill Jen, Right"  
  
Wyatt said as Chris nodded  
  
"Yeah, Now..."  
  
Chris said pointing towards The Spell  
  
"So explain this...Spell"  
  
Wyatt said staring at it blankly  
  
"Alright but you'd better listen carefully because I'm not gonna explain it again"  
  
Chris said as Wyatt listened.  
  
Jen walked towards The ashes of The Skinner Demon  
  
"It worked... The Power Of Three spell...It actually worked"  
  
Phoebe nodded  
  
"Honey, We're Halliwell's through blood"  
  
Jen nods then glances at her wounded arm  
  
"We can call Leo when we get back to The Manor to heal..."  
  
Aspen said as Jen shook her head  
  
"No... I'm fine"  
  
Jen said as she walked towards her car as Aspen and Phoebe followed.  
  
Wyatt laughed as Piper walked in  
  
"Hey, I heard laughing... What's goin' on?"  
  
Chris stood up  
  
"I was helping Wyatt with this Spell"  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows  
  
"Oh...right"  
  
Phoebe walks in with Jen  
  
"Why won't you let Leo heal it?"  
  
Jen shook her head and Chris glanced at the two arguing  
  
"Mum, It is no big deal. It's just a cut or graze"  
  
Chris took a look at Jen's arm  
  
"Woa... Deep breaths and breathe"  
  
Piper said seperating them  
  
"I'm not hurt badly"  
  
Jen said as Chris glanced in to her eyes  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Chris said taking Jen's hand  
  
"Oh... but I just made dinner and..."  
  
Piper said as Jen smiles a little  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Phoebe accepted Jen's apology and Chris let go off Jen's hand as she hugged Phoebe  
  
"Me too, Honey"  
  
Jen hugged her Mother for a long time  
  
"As happy as this Family Reunion is, I gotta go"  
  
Chris said as Jen glanced up and met his eyes  
  
"So soon..."  
  
Jen asked as Phoebe glanced at Piper who met her gaze  
  
"Why don't I help you with dinner, Piper?"  
  
Phoebe says linking arms with her sister and walk with Wyatt leaving Chris alone with Jen.  
  
"It's better that I leave now"  
  
Chris said stepping away from Jen  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
Jen asked as he glanced at her once more  
  
"I'm afraid of getting too close"  
  
Chris replied glancing away  
  
"I've lost my Cousin who's more like a Sister to me and now... your afraid of getting too close"  
  
Jen said as Chris went to orb  
  
"I do have feelings for you and you have no idea how much I want you"  
  
he said as Jen crossed her arms  
  
"Why don't you just... Why can't we be together? There is no rule and your only Part White Lighter"  
  
Jen explained as he shook his head  
  
"I don't wanna hurt you and I couldn't imagine if anything happened to you like what happened to Melinda"  
  
Chris walked towards Jen and took her hands tightly in his  
  
"I trust you not to hurt me, your not like Alec or Vaughn. I've never even felt about them the way I feel about you. I know this is... it's more feeling then I've had for any guy"  
  
Jen says smiling  
  
"I'm from The Future, What if I have to go back? I'd hurt you even more"  
  
Chris said as Jen looked away as he did  
  
"Chris, Please..."  
  
Jen said as Chris grabbed held and kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that... I'm sorry"  
  
he said again as Jen glanced back at him shocked  
  
"Stop apologicing, It's alright. I wasn't expecting and..."  
  
Jen says as Chris glanced at her  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
Chris said orbing before Jen could say anything.  
  
Jen stood with Chris on the Golden Gate Bridge and looked down on the buildings Of San Francisco  
  
"It's so beautiful up here, I mean not literally..."  
  
Jen said as Chris glanced at her and she met his gaze  
  
"I think you look incredibly beautiful tonight"  
  
he said as she smiled  
  
"Chris Perry, Was that a compliment?"  
  
she teased asking him  
  
"Y'know it was..."  
  
he replied taking her hand  
  
"Your making me nervous"  
  
she said as he smiled  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
he asked as Jen blinked  
  
"What... Did you just say what I think you just said?"  
  
she said as he showed her the diamond gold ring  
  
"I mean it... Will you marry me?"  
  
he asked her again and she nodded  
  
"Yes, I will marry you"  
  
Chris kissed Jen that minute.  
  
Leo stood with Piper as Chris held Jen  
  
"You have to go back and watch over Raven, it's for the best"  
  
Jen stared at Chris with tears streaming down her eyes  
  
"No... You can't leave. Not now, What about Us? Our Future..."  
  
she said as Chris held her tighter  
  
"I have to go, We both knew this day would come"  
  
he replied kissing her forehead  
  
"Why now... We were planning for our family... We won't even get the chance to... Don't go"  
  
she said as Leo opened The Portal, Piper stared at Leo blankly  
  
"Your my wife, now and forever. I'll see you again. The Future always turns out that way"  
  
Chris said as Jen had more tears in her eyes  
  
"What will I do without you? I'm never... I Love you so much"  
  
Leo intterupted them  
  
"It's time you go, We'll take care of Jen. You have to return to your time"  
  
Piper grabbed Leo's arm  
  
"Leo...!"  
  
she said as Chris nodded then kissed Jen for a long time and let go off her by the waist to walk towards the Portal, he turned back to face her  
  
"Chris..."  
  
Jen said as he entered the Portal, Piper let go off Leo and held Jen back tightly, she watched as Chris disappeared in to orbs through The Portal and cried even more  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sweetie but it's the way that things have to be"  
  
Piper said holding Jen  
  
"I have to go and tell The Elders, I'm sorry it had to be this way"  
  
Leo said orbing.  
  
Jen began to pack a box full of Chris's things as Phoebe intterupted her  
  
"Hey Honey, Whatcha doin' ?"  
  
Phoebe asks holding one of Jen's teddies that Chris had gave her  
  
"Nothing, Just sorting out stuff"  
  
Jen said finishing with the box then turned to a particular box labled Memories, she opened a ring box and placed her engagement ring in there with her wedding ring as well as Photos of the wedding and other pictures  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Chris, I blame Leo"  
  
Phoebe said trying to cheer Jen up  
  
"I don't blame Leo, I blame myself. If only I hadn't pushed him to become so close to me then... I wouldn't be..."  
  
Jen said sitting on her bed beside Phoebe  
  
"Hurting so much, I know what it's like. I went through it"  
  
Phoebe said taking hold of her daughter's hand  
  
"I just feel so empty without Chris here"  
  
Jen cried in to Phoebe's shoulder that minute  
  
"Piper was in the same boots as you were when Leo became an Elder, she felt lost and so did I with your Dad, he's your soulmate and you just feel so incomplete without him. But maybe it just wasn't meant to be. There's another guy out there for you or Fate has it's way of Reuniting you with Chris just like Fate had it's way with Piper and Leo being together again"  
  
Phoebe said as Jen whiped away her tears on a tissue  
  
"I'll never give up on Chris... Never"  
  
Phoebe watched Jen walk in  
  
"Hey, Where were you?"  
  
Phoebe asked Jen as she placed down her Apartment keys  
  
"I just stopped by that Jewellery Store only to find Chris had ordered this for me before he left"  
  
Jen said pulling out the Eternity Ring  
  
"Always, Love Chris... Wow"  
  
Phoebe said glancing at the ring then glanced at Jen  
  
"I also stopped by and paid my rent"  
  
Jen said as Phoebe raised her eyebrows  
  
"Rent, But Sweetie... I thought you were gonna..."  
  
Phoebe said as Jen smiles  
  
"I know this sounds Nutz but..."  
  
Jen said as Phoebe shook her head  
  
"Jen, I'm behinde you a hundred percent if it's what you want"  
  
Phoebe hugged Jen.  
  
Jen climbs through the window wearing black leather trousers with matching heels and a black leather jacket with a pink tank top. She walks towards a cupboard and pulls out The Book Of Shadows  
  
"Hmm... let's see... Lazerus Demons....Skinner Demons....Shape Shifters"  
  
Jen turned to the page on Shape Shifters  
  
"Hey Gothica Girl, Yeah...you holding The Book Of Shadows. Put it down Slowly and hand it over"  
  
Raven shouted  
  
"Actually, The Book Of Shadows belongs here with me. My Mother left it to me and... I'm not handing it over to you"  
  
Jen said turning to face them, Chris smiled at Jen  
  
"Jen..."  
  
Chris said moving towards Jen but she shook her head and raised her hand, Raven held Chris back  
  
"She's not who you think she is. This Jen is different, She's not good"  
  
Raven said as Chris pulled away from her  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
he asked as Jen had tears in her eyes  
  
"After Mum and my Aunt's died, I was addicted to finding The Shape Shifter that killed them. I've been hunting for The Shape Shifter ever since"  
  
Raven made a face at Jen  
  
"Look Sis, I know you too well. I had to share a womb with you and I know that you wouldn't turn away from Good"  
  
Jen shook her head again  
  
"It shows that you don't know me that well"  
  
she said opening the zip of her black leather jacket and pulling out a Vanquishing Vile  
  
"What happened to Us?"  
  
he asked as Jen placed the vile down  
  
"You vowed to me that you'd never leave but you did. You Vowed never to be like your Father, never break my heart but you did and you have. Your just like your Father"  
  
Chris glanced as Leo orbed in  
  
"You can go back, You have 48 hours to change what has been done"  
  
Chris stared at Leo  
  
"Your serious..."  
  
Leo glances at Jen  
  
"On one condition that you don't do anything stupid"  
  
Leo said crossing his arms  
  
"Hey Man, Done deal. Just send me back"  
  
Chris said as Leo nods raising his hand to open a Portal  
  
"You only have 48 hours to stop The Charmed Ones from being Vanquished and find out who the Shape Shifter is then to Vanquish her"  
  
Chris took Jen's hand  
  
"When I come back, things will have changed"  
  
Jen smiles  
  
"I know, Hurry back..."  
  
Chris then glanced at Raven who stood with Leo  
  
"Your making a big mistake, Chris. Can you live with Shame?"  
  
she said as Jen stood beside her  
  
"This is for the best"  
  
he said entering The Portal.  
  
Jen stood staring at Chris  
  
"Chris... Is it really you?" she asked as Chris hugged her "It's me, Jen" he says as she stared at him still "How are you back...?" she said still trying to believe he's there "I have 48 hours to stop your Mom and Aunt's from being Vanquished" Chris said as Jen nods.  
  
"Sweetie, Why don't you open your present that Daddy sent you?"  
  
Aspen asks Samara as Glen sat down  
  
"Okay, Mommy"  
  
Samara said taking the present and walking off  
  
"Dad, What happened? I mean... I know you and Samantha had your differences but this..."  
  
Aspen said as Glen smiles  
  
"She doesn't Love me anymore and I never really Loved her enough. The Divorce came through perminatly last week"  
  
Paige intterupts them  
  
"Divorced... you and Miss Perfect but I thought you were the Number One Golden Happy Couple"  
  
Glen cleared his throat and glances at Paige  
  
"Paige, You look amazing... Wow"  
  
he said complimenting her dress as Aspen hugged her Mother  
  
"That was until, I fell pregnant with Aspen. Putting a strain on your Marriage since she can't have kids anyway"  
  
Paige said as Samara ran towards her  
  
"Grandma... Grandma!"  
  
Samara shouted running in to her arms  
  
"Hey SweetHeart, Have ya been practicing those Binocular Lesssons like I suggested?"  
  
Paige said laughing  
  
"Mom..."  
  
Aspen said as Paige glanced at Glen  
  
"So... How have ya been Glen except from the none so tragic of a Permenant Divorce?"  
  
Paige asks as Glen sips on his Coffee  
  
"I'm doing well... I've finally came to the dicission of moving to San Francisco permenantly just to be closer to my baby girl and my Grand baby girl"  
  
Aspen glances at her Father  
  
"Really, Dad. That is great news"  
  
she said congradulating him  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
Paige said glancing at the time  
  
"I'd better go, I have alot of work ahead of me. It nice seeing ya, Paige"  
  
he says as Paige smiles  
  
"And you, Glen"  
  
she said as he waves and hugs Samara then walks towards the door hugging Aspen  
  
"Take Care, Dad and I mean it this time"  
  
Aspen said warning her Father  
  
"You got it, Honey. Now get back in there and relax"  
  
Glen said walking off, Aspen sits beside Paige  
  
"He's changed, I'm glad he's doing something with his life at last without Blondie and Bimbo Sam in the picture"  
  
Paige said drinking her Mineral Water  
  
"Samantha... her name is Samantha"  
  
Aspen said correcting her  
  
"Who cares...?"  
  
Paige said as Aspen agreed  
  
"Good point, Now tell me all about Chris coming back"  
  
Jen and Chris sat at P3 together then Jen turned to see Raven standing there "Hey Sis, Did ya miss me?" she said throwing down her bags "Raven..." Jen said crossing her arms.  
  
That was previously on Charmed...  
  
Halliwell Manor, Present Time  
  
Jen stood with Aspen and Chris while Raven stood with Paige and Piper  
  
"Can we get this over with?"  
  
Raven says as Chris glanced at Jen  
  
"I really don't want you to leave"  
  
Jen says as Chris smiled a little  
  
"I don't wanna leave either"  
  
Chris says kissing Jen for a minute then they hugged  
  
"At least you'll see me well... The Future me"  
  
Raven and Aspen made gagging sounds and both pulled faces while Piper smiled  
  
"The Past Is The Future, And The Future Is The Past. Send Chris back to Our Halliwell Future"  
  
Alternative Universe  
  
Raven opened her eyes and glanced around The Attic  
  
"What the hell happened? Where the hell is everyone? Where did everyone go?"  
  
she said staring blankly at everything she didn't recognice then suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs  
  
"Ah... dam it"  
  
she said pretending to play dead  
  
"Who'd have thought it would have been this easy to capture The Middle Charmed One?"  
  
The Demon said taking hold of Raven's arm  
  
"The Master should be impressed that we've finally found her"  
  
Raven felt herself being hurrled over someones shoulder. She then felt herself moving, the Demons must have been leaving the house with her. Raven kept her eyes shut and her breathing even the whole way to where ever they were going. But each jarring step seemed to bring her to a feelling of sea sickness. The next moment she felt herself shimmering. She slowly opened her eyes but not enough for the demons to see that she was awake. She looked around but all she could see was dark walls with gravings on them. But she couldn't make out what they ment because it was so dark. She could then hear voices getting closer and she heard a door being opened she then noticed that the Demons had carried her through the doors.  
  
"Really your infatuation with her has become quite amusing if I say so myself"  
  
Raven couldn't see who was speaking but she thought she knew that voice  
  
"Oh yeah and why would that be dear brother?"  
  
the Second Voice said as Raven opened her eyes  
  
"Ah, she's awake"  
  
Raven glanced clearly to see Chris standing there with Wyatt  
  
"Chris...Wyatt, What the hell is going on? Where's Jen? Last thing, I remember was when we were sending you back and... you were all over Jen"  
  
Chris glanced at Raven blankly  
  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
  
he said coldly  
  
"Where is she? And Where's Aspen?"  
  
she asked as Wyatt spoke  
  
"Jennifer is safer in the hospital then here, Let's just say that"  
  
he said as Raven glanced at Chris  
  
"Aspen and I were making fun of you two and we end up here"  
  
Raven said standing up  
  
"What...?"  
  
Chris asked as Raven just stood there puzzled  
  
"Why is Jen in the hospital? Don't tell me she's in a Coma again"  
  
Raven said as Wyatt shurgged his shoulders  
  
"Jennifer is better off in the Mentle Institution then here trying to Vanquish us"  
  
Wyatt said as Raven raised her eyebrows  
  
"Mentle Institution... What happened? Wait... What do you mean Vanquish you? I mean... Chris, you and Jen are married and Wyatt's a French Tutor"  
  
Chris laughs  
  
"Jen and I aren't together and never have been"  
  
Wyatt intterupts him  
  
"Jennifer went totally and utterly..."  
  
Chris takes over  
  
"Completely Lost it, Flipped..."  
  
Raven shook her head  
  
"Your lying..."  
  
she said trying to Shimmer out but instead she found she could orb out  
  
"What the... Send out search parties? We need her back"  
  
Wyatt nods.  
  
Raven orbed to The Attic where a box was opened, she glanced at it to find a photo album. She picked it up and flicked through it and saw that there were no pictures of herself at all.  
  
"What... I know I wasn't always there but I know for a fact that Aunt Piper got some pictures of me and Jen sometime?"  
  
Raven put the photo album down and looked back in the box finding loads of newspaper clipings. She picked up a handful and looked over them  
  
"What the.....?"  
  
NEW GENERATION OF CHARMED  
  
NEW CHARMED CHILD FOUND 2 MONTHS AFTER VANQUISH OF THE ORIGINAL CHARMED ONES  
  
CHARMED ONES VANQUISHED BY THIER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD  
  
LAST REMAINING CHARMED ONE FLIPS AND IS TAKEN TO SAN FRANCISCO GENERAL  
  
"Whoa............ What the hell have I missed? Wait a minute I wonder if I can contact Mom with that spell in The Book Of Shadows? then I can ask her who this New Charmed child is and where I can find her maybe then I can get some answers."  
  
Raven walked over to where The Book Of Shadows used to stand  
  
"Okay so the book isn't here now what?"  
  
"You can come back with us to master Chris"  
  
Raven looked up to see one of the demons from earlier  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
Raven waved her hands in the air and the demon blew up.  
  
"Okay that was new"  
  
More demons shimmered in The Attic surronding Raven  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
she said orbing that minute.  
  
Jen stared at the bars around her  
  
"I'm not who you think I am. Please..."  
  
she shouted as a Demon Nurse made a face at her  
  
"Shut up"  
  
she said as Jen glared at her  
  
"I'm not this insane, Where I'm from anyway"  
  
Raven looked around and Glamored, she walked towards where Jen was strapped  
  
"Hey Sis, Need a hand"  
  
she said going back to her normal form  
  
"Raven... What happened? Where are we? Where's Chris?"  
  
Raven smiled and began to explain things.  
  
Two Minutes passed and Jen raised her eyebrows, Raven began to feel her anger  
  
"And that's everything oh and I found these"  
  
Raven said handing two paper clippings  
  
"I can't believe this... First of I'm insane, Second of all my Husband is evil and my Sister... What are you again?"  
  
Jen said as Raven shrugged  
  
"I dunno, But Chris is 'infatuated' with me because I'm well I dunno what I am but... you guys are Cousins and he's in to me"  
  
Raven said as Jen began to Electrocute a Bulb  
  
"Watch it... These are new boots"  
  
Raven adds  
  
"This has happened to me, I'm in a Mentle Place and my Husband has the hots for my Sister"  
  
Jen says suddenly raising her hands and the guards came in  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I'm irresistable to men espically Chris"  
  
Raven says as she spots the guards  
  
"Don't even go there, We can discuss this back at The Manor"  
  
Jen says raising her hand at the guards and they stood there laughing  
  
"What happened to my powers?"  
  
Raven grabs Jen's arms  
  
"No time to explain, We have to go"  
  
Raven orbed with Jen.  
  
Jen stares at Raven  
  
"My Powers are screwed as well as my Marriage to my evil Husband and a... Witty annoying Sister"  
  
Raven raised her hands and blew something up  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Jen stared at her blankly  
  
"What the hell... You get additional Powers and I get jack"  
  
Chris laughs  
  
"Actually your Powers were bound"  
  
Jen stares at Chris  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
she said walking towards him and went to touch his arm when a Demon grabbed her from behind  
  
"No one touches The Master"  
  
The Demon hissed in to her ear  
  
"I'm happening"  
  
Chris said as Raven stood still  
  
"Raven, Remember the spell... Reverse it"  
  
Jen screamed at her  
  
"Calm down, Jen"  
  
Chris said as Jen stared at him and sensed his evil  
  
"Raven... Do it"  
  
Jen said as The Demon held her back more  
  
"Did we forget to mention we bound your powers too?"  
  
Wyatt said smiling  
  
"I don't know what the hell happened in this World but I prefer mine where, We are good, and your... we're... I want to go back, Please..."  
  
Raven stares at Jen then glanced at Chris  
  
"But I like it here, Chris being 'Infatuated' with me and not you. Like a dream come true and even better to top if it off he's evil"  
  
Jen stared at Raven  
  
"Your not thinking straight, we belong in our World where we are good and The Charmed Ones are not Vanquished"  
  
Raven took Chris's hand  
  
"I like it here, Being with Chris and all. I really find bad boys hot"  
  
Raven whispered to Chris  
  
"No..."  
  
Jen said kicking The Demon who held her tight  
  
"Jen, We may be Flesh and blood but I'm staying here and so are you. You can be at Mine and Chris's Wedding"  
  
Raven said smiling, Jen had a tear in her eye  
  
"Not happening...."  
  
Jen said as Raven closed her eyes to see Chris and Wyatt killing Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Aspen.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
she said pulling away from Chris  
  
"What is it with you...?"  
  
he said staring at them both, Raven orbed that minute.  
  
Jen stared around P3 and had tears in her eyes  
  
"All the work we did, Aunt Piper and I... All for nothing"  
  
she said walking in the office to find her old loccker and found some clothes, she changed while Raven looked around  
  
"Weird..."  
  
she said as Jen walked out of the office holding The Book Of Shadows  
  
"This was in my Locker, I knew I'd stash it here. We ned to figure out a spell to get back. Because I really do want to see my Chris not this Chris and the fact that I could really do my College Assignment"  
  
Jen says as Raven glances through The Book Of Shadows  
  
"......."  
  
Raven was silent as Jen glanced around the bar  
  
"Okay, don't say anything. You've basically sent us to another World. Where did you send Chris? What if he's in another World? You've really screwed up"  
  
Jen said tapping on the bar counter  
  
"Will you hush? Now listen to me, Chris went back to his time and your never gonna see him again so stop going on about it"  
  
Raven said coldly towards Jen  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
Jen says finding the spell  
  
"We use this to go back home"  
  
Raven said as Chris shook his head  
  
"Why leave so soon?"  
  
Jen turned to him as Raven did  
  
"Raven, Don't even think about botteling out on me now"  
  
Raven hands The Book Of Shadows to Jen  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
she said as Jen stared at her  
  
"Remember..."  
  
Jen says as Raven nods her head  
  
"Look we have to.........."  
  
Jen didn't get to finish her sentance as Wyatt hit her with an energy ball sending her flying into the side of the wall  
  
"Jen........."  
  
Raven didn't get to finish her sentance either as she was plungened into darkness. Chris had pressed the pressure point on her neck and put her into a state of unconsiousness  
  
"I just can't lose you again"  
  
"What do we do with you?"  
  
Wyatt said rolling her over with his foot a little to ruffly  
  
"Leave her here she'll only interfear"  
  
Chris replied walking off with Raven in his arms  
  
"We should have just killed you the same time we killed your perthetic mother and her sisters."  
  
Wyatt gave Jen another shove and Shimmered out of P3.  
  
Jen layed still where she was, some one was there. She could feel their presence as she opened her eyes  
  
"Raven... Oh no"  
  
she said as that some one walked up behinde her  
  
"Hey... no one's allowed in here"  
  
Jen turned to see Dustin stand there  
  
"Dustin..."  
  
she said as he nodded  
  
"Your one of them, a Witch"  
  
Jen glanced around to find The Book Of Shadows  
  
"I have to get back to my World"  
  
she said as Dustin glanced at her strangely  
  
"Your Jennifer Halliwell, Their Cousin"  
  
Jen sort of nodded  
  
"Here I am but in my World we're good and I'm not insane"  
  
Dustin glanced at The Book Of Shadows  
  
"The Power Of Three"  
  
he said smiling at her  
  
"Where I'm from The Charmed Ones aren't Vanquished? And Chris is... we're... But also in my World, your one of my closest Friends"  
  
Jen said as Dustin held The Book Of Shadows  
  
"We need to get outta here, My people will help you with anything"  
  
Dustin said as Jen nods  
  
"I need to get my Sister back"  
  
she says as Dustin shook his head  
  
"It's gonna be tough, They bound your Powers. Right?"  
  
Jen stares as The Power Of Three Symbol glowed and Penny stood in her ghost form  
  
"Grams..."  
  
Jen says at her  
  
"Hello my darling"  
  
she says smiling at her  
  
"What the hell... I just want to go home"  
  
Jen says as Penny nods  
  
"You can after you do what needs to be done here. You have to save Raven and do what is right"  
  
Penny said glancing at Dustin  
  
"Grams, I'm not from this world. In my World The Charmed Ones were almost Vanquished but Chris saved us from all that and we're back together or won't unless I get back. Also in my World, Chris isn't Wyatt's brother. Wyatt's got a sister, Melinda but she...died thanks to Chris's Ex Bitch of a Fiance, Bianca and she screwed up..."  
  
Jen said as Penny nods again  
  
"I see, Jennifer"  
  
she says as Jen smiles at her Grandmother  
  
"And you gave us blessings for a Wedding, you were The Priestess just like at Aunt Piper's Wedding"  
  
Penny raises her eyebrows  
  
"I don't need to hear anymore, But you need to get..."  
  
suddenly another ghost appeared  
  
"Grams, you've scared her enough"  
  
Phoebe said appearing beside her  
  
"Mum..."  
  
Jen says with tears in her eyes  
  
"Oh baby... you look so beautiful"  
  
Phoebe says staring at Jen  
  
"Why did they kill you?"  
  
Jen asks as Dustin smiles  
  
"Because we were in the way, Piper, Paige, Me, Aspen and even Samara"  
  
Phoebe said as Jen looked away  
  
"They killed Samara, she was only so tiny..."  
  
Jen said as Phoebe glanced at Penny  
  
"We have to go, It's time"  
  
Penny said as Jen shook her head  
  
"No...Please, wait... I need to know how to get home"  
  
Jen said as Dustin handed her The Book Of Shadows  
  
"The Spell that bought you here is the way back"  
  
Phoebe said disappearing with Penny, Jen touched The Power Of Three sign as it rejoined together and glowed again  
  
"What is happening to The Book Of Shadows?"  
  
Dustin asked Jen as she shook her head  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
she said as the pages turned to the Spell Raven had casted to send Chris back  
  
"Huh..."  
  
Dustin said as Jen smiles at him  
  
"The Spell to me and Raven home. Now all I need is Raven"  
  
Jen says as Dustin nods  
  
"Are you sure you wanna risk saving her?"  
  
Dustin asks Jen  
  
"I have to, She's my Sister and I've learnt that Sisters never give up on each other"  
  
Jen said walking off.  
  
Raven opened her eyes and saw Chris standing near The Window  
  
"What happened...?"  
  
she says as Chris turned to face her  
  
"Your home once and for all"  
  
he said turning to face her  
  
"No, I need to go back with Jen or she's gonna..."  
  
Raven said as Chris got in her way  
  
"Or what... She's not gonna care"  
  
Chris said as Raven shook her head  
  
"She will freak that she'll never see you... Our World You. God, this is weird"  
  
Raven says glancing around the dark room  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, I'm here"  
  
Chris said as Raven had a tear in her eye  
  
"I can't do this... I saw you kill my Mother and Aunt's"  
  
Raven shouts as he laughs  
  
"They aren't your family here"  
  
he replies coldly as she falls through a secret door.  
  
Jen glances around the dark sun room  
  
"They definetly need a Re Decor"  
  
Jen says as Dustin follows behinde her  
  
"I'm guessin' she's somewhere around here"  
  
he replies glancing around, Jen spotted Raven  
  
"Raven..."  
  
Jen says as Raven walks towards her  
  
"I'm totally not gettin' The Darkness thing"  
  
Dustin says as Raven glanced to Chris walking towards them  
  
"Raven, All we have to do is say this spell and we can go home. We need to get back. Think of Mum and The Power Of Three"  
  
Raven glanced at Jen  
  
"Mom doesn't need me and neither does The Power Of Three but you can go back"  
  
Jen stares at her  
  
"Not without you"  
  
Chris stands there  
  
"Neither of you are leaving"  
  
he says as Jen pulls the Spell from her pocket  
  
"It's now or never, Raven. What are you going to do?"  
  
Jen asks as Raven shruggs  
  
"I can't do it not anymore I'm sick of losing people I Love."  
  
Raven covered her ears with her hands trying to block the voices in her head out  
  
"You know we can stop those voices in your head Raven"  
  
Wyatt spoke as he walked in the room behind Dustin  
  
"What are you talking about she hasn't got voices in her head"  
  
Jen replied angrly  
  
"Hasn't she?"  
  
Wyatt made a guesture with his finger and Jen and Dustin found themselfs surronded by demons. Raven back up to the wall more as Chris walked towards her  
  
"It's okay Honey, We can set things right all you have to do is get rid of these people. It's because of her over there that you are like this and can't move on"  
  
Chris wispered while reaching out to stroke her cheek not being suprised when she flinched away from his touch  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't listen to him Raven he's lying think about Mum, Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper. Think about our world, about us"  
  
Jen shouted trying to make Raven see some sense and not to listen to Chris  
  
Raven went to put her hands over her head again but this time Chris grabbed them and made her look at him  
  
"Listen to me she's lying to you. Wyatt and I have a spell for you to say and if you do then all the bad people will go away and then you and me can be together"  
  
"You'll make all the voices go away?"  
  
"Yeah, all the voices will go away once you say the spell I promise"  
  
Chris pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Raven  
  
"Here just say these words and it'll all be done with"  
  
Raven took the piece of paper and looked at Jen while Chris took a step back  
  
"Hear these words of the Halliwell line Send us back to our own time Come forth to us so we can go back And leave this world that is so black"  
  
"No...!"  
  
Chris shouted as he tried to grab Raven but both her and Jen had gone.  
  
Halliwell Manor, Present Time  
  
"Shhh... I think she's coming too"  
  
Jen heard a voice say as she slowly opened her eyes  
  
"Honey, Are you okay?"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Jen asked still slighlty unsure if she really was home  
  
"Yeah, That's me"  
  
Phoebe replied  
  
"Chris... Where is he?"  
  
Jen asks as Phoebe smiled a little  
  
"He's safe"  
  
then Jen noticed Raven wasn't there  
  
"Where's Raven?"  
  
Jen asked getting worried when she didn't see her  
  
"We don't know she never came through the portal with you"  
  
"Mum, We have to find her now"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Phoebe said holding Jen close  
  
"Leo...!"  
  
Piper shouted Leo orbed in  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need you to sense Raven she's not here"  
  
Piper stated getting a little worried  
  
"She's about 12 miles from here I can't sense her exact location but I should be able to if I'm closer"  
  
"Come on everyone in my car, Let's go"  
  
Piper ordered  
  
Everyone walked down the stairs and towards the front door  
  
"I'm gonna stay here with Samara"  
  
Aspen said as Samara started to stir from her sleep  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna stay just incase"  
  
Paige spoke before anyone else could say anything  
  
"Okay, Come on everyone let's go"  
  
Jen said pushing everyone out of the house. They all climebed into Piper's car and drove off. After a good 20 minutes they soon found the place where Leo could sense Raven  
  
"Here stop here"  
  
Piper stopped the car and everyone saw where Leo said that Raven was  
  
"She's here? Are you sure, Leo?"  
  
Jen asked  
  
"Yeah, this is where I can sense her"  
  
"But a Mentle Institution?"  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out, come on everybody out"  
  
Piper said as she climbed out of the car and shut her door. Everyone else followed her out and in the entrance of the hospital.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Asked a young woman from behind the desk  
  
"Yeah, we're looking for a Raven Turner"  
  
Piper replied  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Turner can't have any visitors"  
  
"Well we're family"  
  
Leo stated  
  
"Well I don't care what you are you are still not allowed to see her."  
  
Piper waved her hands and the whole hospital froze  
  
"Come on, we'll find her ourselfs"  
  
Piper said as she started walking down the coridoor. They soon found Raven and her room  
  
"Raven?"  
  
Piper asked as they all walked through into the room  
  
"Go away"  
  
Raven spoke monotone  
  
"But......."  
  
This time Jen spoke  
  
"Just leave me be"  
  
Raven said monotone again  
  
"Raven, It's me. Please, talk to me"  
  
Jen walked towards Raven  
  
"No, He promised to make the voices go and I want them too"  
  
Raven screamed  
  
"Miss Turner..."  
  
A male Nurse asked coming in  
  
"Leave me, I don't want to see any of you"  
  
Raven screamed louder as they left, Jen stared at Raven  
  
"Please do as she says"  
  
The Male Nurse asked as Jen left with Phoebe, Piper and Leo.  
  
"Hey, Where were you?"  
  
Chris asked as Jen walked in to The Attic  
  
"We went to find Raven, She's...freaked out"  
  
Jen says as Chris nodded  
  
"I'm sorry about Raven"  
  
Jen stared at him blankly  
  
"What happened with The Elders?"  
  
she asked as walked towards her  
  
"The Elders told me that I can stay here"  
  
he said as Jen wrapped her arms around him  
  
"That's great news"  
  
she said as he held her tighter  
  
"But, I can't be around magic. I'm giving Magic up"  
  
Chris said as Jen glanced at his Wedding Ring and she glanced at her own  
  
"We're always around Magic, It's a gift... What about kids? When we decide to start a family that is..."  
  
Jen asked as Chris turned away  
  
"I don't want that and... Raven's your priority right now"  
  
Aspen walks in holding the phone  
  
"Jen, Dr. Borrower is on the phone"  
  
Jen took the phone as Aspen left  
  
"Hello Dr. Borrower, Yes... What... Are you sure? ...Bye"  
  
Jen hung up  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Chris asked as Jen turned to him  
  
"That was Raven's Doctor, I asked him to call"  
  
Jen said as Chris held her again  
  
"And... What's up with her?"  
  
he asks as Jen sat down  
  
"She apparently keeps hearing voices, The same thing happened when we were in the Alternative Universe"  
  
Jen said placing the cordless phone down  
  
"Babe, you didn't know any of this was gonna happen"  
  
he said trying to comfert her  
  
"In The Alternative Universe she was saying how she was sick and tired of losing the people she Loves. I'm begining to think she was right. Mum lost Aunt Prue years ago, and we lost Melinda last year. Plus the fact that I want children so much"  
  
she said as Chris placed his arm around her  
  
"We can have kids when the times right and when we do, they'll have normal lives"  
  
he said as Jen nods  
  
"I think it's your dicission to make. But, I want them to have some Magic. I've been bought up knowing it's a gift"  
  
Jen said as Chris smiled at her  
  
"Magic cost my Mother her life, And it made my Father leave us. Then I was bought up by my Grandpa and I had a normal Life until Magic got involved again"  
  
Chris took Jen's hands in his  
  
"I want so much from you, I ask too much from you. But I have to think about Raven right now"  
  
Jen said as Chris hugged her then kissed her forehead  
  
"I know, Baby"  
  
he whispered in to her ear.  
  
Raven sat on the bed staring in to space, the voices were getting to her  
  
"Raven, I can help you. Just tell me what the Voices want"  
  
Dr. Borrower asked her as she laughed  
  
"The Book Of Shadows... It's the key"  
  
Raven shouted at Dr. Borrower  
  
"The Book Of Shadows, A Wiccan Craft Book Of Spells"  
  
he asked her as she nodded rocking herself back and fourth  
  
"It's the key to my Family and their Ancestors. Get that and you hold The Power Of Three"  
  
Raven smiles as Dr. Borrower made notes  
  
"This Book Of Shadows, Does it give you powers or...?"  
  
he asked as Raven shook her head  
  
"No, we were born with powers. My Daddy looked after me most of my life and I never knew Mommy that well or my Sister"  
  
Raven said as Dr. Borrower nods  
  
"How do you mean, Raven?"  
  
he said making more rough notes  
  
"I lived with Daddy in The Under World where I was his Princess. Then, my Prince came but... he got to close to my Sister and they got married. They're so happy until we went to send him back and... The Spell back fired in that world he was my Prince Charming and not her's. We almost got together but he was evil and promised to get this Voices out of my head. We came back and they're still here..."  
  
she said strangely  
  
"Who is your Sister and The Prince?"  
  
he asks making notes of names  
  
"My Sister and Her Prince"  
  
Raven said not giving helpful hints  
  
"Jennifer Halliwell... Is your sister, Am I not correct?"  
  
he asks as Raven nods  
  
"Light makes the darkness stay away but it isn't working on me. Why?"  
  
she said as Dr Borrower smiled  
  
"And she was in a Coma so I read from your report"  
  
he pulls out the report and Raven glanced at it  
  
"Bianca hurt her, she wanted Chris just as bad as me. I don't wanna talk anymore"  
  
Raven shouted throwing a bowl of Porrige at the window where Dr Borrower sat  
  
"Alright, Raven"  
  
he said leaving her alone.  
  
Dr Borrower: I think i have everything i need now  
  
Dr Borrower shimmered out to an unknown place  
  
Piper sat with Dustin as Jen walked in  
  
"What are ya doin' here? I thought you'd be with Phoebe visiting Raven"  
  
"No, I wanted to... be here. Can we talk alone, Aunt Piper?"  
  
Jen said as Dustin nodded  
  
"I know when I'm not wanted, Catch ya later. Jen"  
  
he said smiling at her and left.  
  
"He's got a thing for you, Y'know"  
  
Piper said teasing Jen  
  
"Chris wants to give up Magic"  
  
Jen said spilling the beans  
  
"He what... Is he crazy?"  
  
she said raising her hands up in frustration then a vase blew up  
  
"Your definetly mad right now"  
  
Jen said as Piper rubbed her temples  
  
"I'm stressed out with Raven and now this...What's next Happy Families R Us?"  
  
Piper moaned as Jen placed down her bag  
  
"I told him that I wanted kids and that when we did start to you know then... I wanted our children to have some Magic in their lives. Then he told me how Magic cost his Dad leaving him and his Mother, then his Mother's death and his Grandpa raising him. I feel so... guilty"  
  
Jen said pulling out her cell phone  
  
"Sweetie, Ya don't have anything to be guilty about. I on the other, Let's see... My Daughter died last year and it's hard to manage this place without her around"  
  
Jen nods at Piper  
  
"I feel guilty about Raven, we need to get her back"  
  
Jen says as Chris walked in  
  
"Hey, Talkin' about me"  
  
Chris says kissing Jen's cheek  
  
"Most of the time we were talkin' about Raven"  
  
Piper says stacking away some beers in the cabnet  
  
"I got hold of the Binding Potion from that Chinese guy, he told me that you should take it as soon as y'know pregnant"  
  
Jen stared at Chris blankly  
  
"Chris, I wouldn't bind the baby's Powers"  
  
Piper stared at them both  
  
"Your pregnant, Since when have you been... "  
  
Jen placed her cell phone in her bag and turned to Piper  
  
"Raven is our main priority right now"  
  
she said as Piper laughs  
  
"Are you kidding me? That's great news, another addition to the Halliwell Family"  
  
Jen shook her head  
  
"He was just suggesting. Weren't you, Honey?"  
  
Chris glanced at Jen  
  
"We need to think about the options..."  
  
Jen threw a Dorrito at Chris which hit him on the shoulder  
  
"Now back to Raven, we have to get her out"  
  
Chris laughed then took a bite in to the Dorrito Jen had chucked at him  
  
"Why don't I freeze the Institution again? You break Raven out and Leo orbs us home"  
  
Piper said as Jen shook her head  
  
"There has to be a Magical Way to get in to her mind, Make her see sense"  
  
Jen says as Chris stood up and stretched  
  
"Summon a Sister Spell"  
  
she added as Chris walked towards the mini fridge and grabbed a Mineral Water  
  
"Chris... that cost me $50 to re load that every time ya take a Mineral Water"  
  
Piper said sounding more stressed out  
  
"I was gonna pay for that"  
  
he said as Jen stood up  
  
"What... Summon a Sister Spell"  
  
Piper said as Jen nods  
  
"If I cast that Spell then, I'll get Raven... Right?"  
  
Jen asks as Piper thought  
  
"It's too dangerous, It could harm..."  
  
Chris said as Jen hit him on the shoulder  
  
"Honey, I've only been sick a little. It's no biggie"  
  
Jen said as Chris grabbed his jacket  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
Jen waved at Piper then left with Chris.  
  
"Summon a Sister Spell... Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
Phoebe said walking in as they left  
  
"Only one way to find out, Let her cast it. Did ya hear about The Possibility of a new Addition to The family?"  
  
Piper joked  
  
"She's pregnant... Since when..."  
  
Phoebe said panicing  
  
"They were just talking about having a family and I thought... Maybe I'm wrong"  
  
"One of my daughter's is in an Insane Insitution and my Other Daughter... What is this World coming to?"  
  
Phoebe said sounding depressed.  
  
Jen walked in to the bedroom as Chris chased after her and locked the bedroom door then sat down at her altar and began to chant  
  
"Powers Of The Witches Rise, Course unseen Across The Skys, Come to Us We call you near, Come to Us and Settle Here, Blood To Blood I summon thee, Blood To Blood Return To Me"  
  
Jen let her finger bleed in to the Cauldron as The herbs mixed then Raven stood before her just staring blankly into nothing  
  
"It worked, I need you back and so does Mum"  
  
Jen says as Raven looked from where she had been looking to Jen confused and became more confused as Chris opened the door  
  
"Jen... I... Raven"  
  
he said staring at Raven  
  
"What happened? I thought we were in the dark place"  
  
Raven said walking in to a wall  
  
"Raven, you bought us back. The Spell..."  
  
Jen said trying to budhe Raven's memory  
  
"I don't remember... I can't remember... I only remember Chris. Your promised to make the voices go away"  
  
she said to Chris  
  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
  
he asks as Jen came between them  
  
"Chris, Why don't you go and wait for me?"  
  
Chris glanced at Raven's hurt face  
  
"Alright..."  
  
he said walking off  
  
"........."  
  
Raven asked sitting down  
  
"Just talk to me"  
  
Jen said as Raven walked towards The Cauldron  
  
"Why did you summon me here?"  
  
Raven asked as Jen took her hand  
  
"We're Sisters, We stick together no matter what"  
  
Raven shook her hand away  
  
"No, I'm good and I don't want to join your evil ways"  
  
Jen stared at her sister with tears in her eyes  
  
"Raven... It's me"  
  
she said as Raven shook away even more  
  
"No... your evil...!"  
  
she shouted then she shimmered.  
  
Jen stared at Chris as he stood in the door way  
  
"She shimmered in her state..."  
  
he asked as Jen nods  
  
"I need to find Raven, She's my priority as well as this..."  
  
Jen said grabbing her coat from the hall way and putting it on  
  
"Do you want me to come with or...?"  
  
Chris asked as Jen shook her head  
  
"No, She's confused and I'm... I need you to stay here in case she comes back or my Mum calls"  
  
Jen says grabbing her car keys and leaving before Chris could react.  
  
Leo orbed in  
  
"Raven's escaped"  
  
Leo said as Chris nodded  
  
"Yeah, I know... Jen summoned her"  
  
Chris said smiling  
  
"I heard about your needs for a Family"  
  
Leo asked as Chris nods  
  
"We're not..."  
  
Chris says as Leo crosses his arms  
  
"Magic is a gift, Jen was raised around believing that"  
  
Leo said glancing around the neat apartment  
  
"Whatever, Good luck in finding her"  
  
Chris said as Leo orbed out.  
  
Raven stood near The Book Of Shadows  
  
"I believed... in good magic. It betrayed me"  
  
she said going to touch The Book Of Shadows as Jen walked in  
  
"It hasn't betrayed you, I'm here. Whatever the voices are telling you. Fight it, your a Halliwell and a Fighter. It's what we do best"  
  
Jen called as Raven let her tears fall onto the pages in the book Her anger slowly rising  
  
"The Power Of Three... are gone. In my World... They're all gone. Mommy, Aunt Piper and Auntie Paige. My Chris killed them. I need them and he took them from me"  
  
Raven said falling to The Attic floor and sitting up ropcking back and forth, Jen walked towards her  
  
"Raven, They're alive and I'm here too"  
  
she said  
  
"No, Your lying just go away"  
  
Raven shouted as Jen glanced to see Chris standing there  
  
"Chris..."  
  
Jen said as he walked in  
  
"He's evil... You made these Voices. Get rid of them...!"  
  
Raven shouted as Chris shook his head  
  
"Raven, I'm not... Jen, explain to her"  
  
Jen nods then takes Raven's hand  
  
"He isn't that Chris, your in our World where he's good"  
  
Raven shakes her head more  
  
"Leave me"  
  
she says Shimmering.  
  
"I can't keep chasing after her"  
  
Jen said as Chris helped her up from the ground  
  
"You shouldn't bother"  
  
he replied as Jen glanced at him  
  
"Your telling me to give up on my Sister"  
  
she asked as he shook his head  
  
"No, I meant... I'm sorry. Your stressed like Piper"  
  
he said as Jen glanced at the time  
  
"I have to get her back, I'm The Eldest and it is always my responserbilities as The Eldest to take care of The Middle One"  
  
Jen said as she felt dizzy  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Chris asked as Jen shook her head  
  
"I don't know... But, I'll be fine. Just a dizzy spell"  
  
Jen stood still more  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
he said worrying about her  
  
"Chris, I'm sure..."  
  
Jen said rubbing her tummy a little, Chris walked towards The Attic door and she followed by taking his hand  
  
"Hey, What are you two doin' here?"  
  
Paige asked as Jen smiled  
  
"Raven shimmered here, I summoned her and she just came here. Now, we have to find her again"  
  
Jen explained as Paige nods  
  
"Well, I'll orb over to The Park and see if I can find her. Why don't you go and check out some other place she might be?"  
  
Paige asks orbing out.  
  
"Becareful, you saw the state she's in"  
  
Chris asked as Jen fainted.  
  
Jen opened her eyes to see Chris standing over her with Phoebe  
  
"What happened...? Did I black out?"  
  
Jen says as Phoebe nodded with her arms crossed  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
Phoebe mutted  
  
"Your not fine, you never usually faint like that"  
  
he asked as Phoebe read Jen's feelings  
  
"I have to find Raven, Please..."  
  
Jen said as Chris nodded letting her leave.  
  
"Anything..."  
  
he asked Phoebe  
  
"Nada, she won't budge"  
  
Phoebe replied sitting down on the stair well  
  
"She doesn't faint like that... Has it ever happened to you?"  
  
he asked as Phoebe nodded  
  
"Yeah, When I was pregnant with Jen and Raven. It happened alot"  
  
Phoebe said as Chris glanced at the wall  
  
"You mean she could be..."  
  
Chris asked as Phoebe smiled  
  
"Pregnancy is a possibility"  
  
she said as Chris glanced at her  
  
"A possibility..."  
  
he repeated.  
  
Raven sat at the bar counter as Jen walks in  
  
"Raven, there you are. I've looked..."  
  
Jen glanced at Raven to see her eyes empty no feeling or nothing left in them  
  
"These voices , the voices your one that's been lying"  
  
she said hitting her fists opn the counter, Jen tried hugging her Sister but she just shrugged her off  
  
"I'm here now and I promise to never leave you again"  
  
Just that minute Leo orbed in at Jen's side  
  
"I'm here to take Raven home"  
  
he says as Jen smiles at him  
  
"Hear that... your going home"  
  
"No I dont have a home. Leave me alone all of you"  
  
Raven turned round with an energy ball in her hand and lunged at Jen  
  
"Energy ball"  
  
Paige shouted  
  
"Leo get her out of here now"  
  
Leo grabbed Raven and orbed out before she had a chance to attack Jen again .  
  
Chris sat waiting for Jen as Leo orbed in with Raven followed shortly by Paige and Jen  
  
"You finally found her"  
  
Chris asked as Leo carried Raven to her room leaving Chris with Jen  
  
"She's exhausted, Leo had to contain her and knock her out because she tried to attack me"  
  
Jen said as Chris nods  
  
"I think we should talk... I was talkin' to Phoebe after you left and she said that you could possibly be pregnant"  
  
Chris asked as Jen laughs  
  
"That's stupid, I've only been sick twice since you've been back"  
  
Jen said as Chris nods again  
  
"A sympton as well as Faiting and Dizzyness. I want you to to take a test "  
  
Chris asked as Jen smiles at him  
  
"Chris, I'll promise to take the test if you go back to that Chinese Guy and get our Money back"  
  
Jen says as Chris raised his eyebrow  
  
"But that Binding Potion cost an arm and leg"  
  
he said as Jen nods  
  
"If you don't go back and get all that Money back then I'm going to... stop washing your laundry for a week"  
  
Jen said crossing her arms  
  
"Alright, deal... I'll give it back and we can find something in The Book Of Shadows"  
  
Chris said as Jen shook her head  
  
"Like I said, We're not going to bind The baby's powers"  
  
she said as Chris stood up and Leo walked back down the stairs  
  
"They want rid of you Raven, Their going to take your powers and stab you in the back when they know you're not looking."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
Raven asked the voice in her head  
  
"Get The Book Of Shadows and bring it to me to the underworld I'll guide you there"  
  
Raven got up from her bed and shimmered straight into The Attic, she walked over to the book and picked it up just as Jen walked in  
  
"Raven, What are you doing I thought you were asleep?"  
  
Raven didn't say nothing she just used her Telekenisis and threw Jen back down the stairs and quickly shimmered out of The Attic  
  
Jen came too and looked up to see Chris and everyone else surrounding her  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Phoebe asked  
  
"Okay that's it I have had enough of being thrown into walls and down stairs and I have no Idea what I'm gonna do once the baby comes"  
  
Jen said as Paige helped her up  
  
"Where's Raven?"  
  
Piper asked  
  
"I dunno she just had the book I think shes gone off again"  
  
Jen said a little peved  
  
"With the book?"  
  
Leo asked  
  
"Where's Chris?"  
  
"I dunno he was here a minute ago"  
  
Leo replied becoming suspicus.  
  
The Underworld  
  
Raven walked through countless amounts of corridoors until she finally came to a large stone room with carvings on the walls that was dimly lit only by candle light that were scatered about the room. Raven walked into the room and up to where the person sat  
  
"Chris? What are you doing here?"  
  
Raven asked  
  
"I'm the one that called you here"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Raven spoke suddenly becoming very nervous  
  
"Let me explain, I knew that you would say one of your own spells to get back to your time so I've switched bodies with 'Jen's' Chris and your Chris"  
  
Chris spoke  
  
"You mean that it never was good Chris that was here earlier, that you've been here all this time?"  
  
Chris nodded as Raven tried to run from the room only to find that the doors had been shut and locked.  
  
"Let me out, Let me go"  
  
Raven shouted as Chris advanced on her  
  
"Why should I? I finally have my queen and the key to The Charmed Ones Powers"  
  
Chris said  
  
"No... this is wrong?"  
  
Raven shouted at him  
  
"It's perfect timing, just as well since this Chris is gone and I'm here. Now we can be together"  
  
Chris said as Raven shook her head  
  
"There is always a way around this, Chris will come back"  
  
Chris laughs  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it and soon as Jen binds that Little Runt To Be's Powers then the better things will be"  
  
he said shimmering.  
  
Alternative Universe  
  
Dustin helped Chris up  
  
"Are you alright, Dude?"  
  
Dustin asks as Chris glanced around The Dark Manor  
  
Chris shook his head  
  
"I have to get back, Jen needs me. I can't watch this"  
  
Chris said glaring at The Hollogram Of his and Jen's Apartment  
  
"There's no way you can get back Is There?"  
  
Dustin said as Chris took hold The Book Of Shadows  
  
"It'll take sometime but I can work this"  
  
he replied flicking to the page  
  
"He has The Book which means The Charmed Ones don't have their Powers"  
  
Dustin said as Chris looked up.  
  
Jen's Apartment, Present Time  
  
Jen stood holding The Pregnancy Test tightly  
  
"Please be good"  
  
Jen mutted as Chris glanced from a distance  
  
"Hey, I took the Binding Potion back and got a stronger one"  
  
he said as Jen turned to face him and showed him the test  
  
"Well... Mum was right. I'm pregnant"  
  
Jen threw her arms around Chris and he made a face then held her tight  
  
"That's great... Are you gonna take this?"  
  
he said handing her The Binding Potion  
  
"Chris, We talked about it"  
  
she said as Chris nods  
  
"It's best for the baby, Think of our Lives together"  
  
he said trying to convinve her  
  
"We're having a Special baby with very special gifts"  
  
Jen said placing The Pregnancy Test down and glancing through some books on Wiccan Births  
  
"This Binding Potion is better for the baby, think of all the freedoom..."  
  
he said as Jen raised her eyebrows  
  
"We lost our Powers and The Book Of Shadows tonight and all you can think about is binding our baby's Powers. What is wrong with you?"  
  
she said throwing down the book she had held  
  
"Listen to what I'm saying"  
  
he said as Jen glanced at him  
  
"I am... but listen to me. If we bind the baby's Powers what good will he or she do. Think of the innocents they'd miss out on saving"  
  
Jen said standing up placed her arms around Chris's neck  
  
"I'm sorry for pushing you"  
  
he said as Jen let go off him and he placed his hand on her tummy  
  
"No, It's my fault. I shouldn't be so rude"  
  
she said smiling, Chris pulls away glancing at the time  
  
"I have to go, I'd better give this back again"  
  
he said before Jen could say anything.  
  
The UnderWorld  
  
Chris shimmered to find Raven sitting on the floor and holding The Book Of Shadows towards herself  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
he asked as she stood up  
  
"I'm not giving the book to you. Leo...!"  
  
she shouted as Chris laughed  
  
"Your forgetting, White Lighters or Elders can't hear up there"  
  
he said as Raven shook her head  
  
"This can't be happening... Where's Jen? What did you do to her?"  
  
Raven asked as Chris sat down  
  
"I have official news that your Sister's pregnant"  
  
he said as Raven raised her eyebrows  
  
"She can't be, I don't believe you"  
  
she said trying to make sense of the news  
  
"It's true, See for yourself"  
  
he said waving his hand to make a portal appear of Jen sitting and reading her books on Wiccan Births  
  
"This is wrong... She can't be"  
  
Raven said shouting at Chris  
  
"Well it's true, Raven. Now all I have to do is win her over on the idea of binding the baby's Powers"  
  
Chris said smiling at her  
  
"She'll never bind that baby's Powers and she knows that The Real Chris wouldn't want that either. I don't see how she's convinced your actually Our Chris"  
  
Raven said standing up towards Chris  
  
"And this belongs to my Family. Your not having it"  
  
Raven added as Chris jusst stared at her  
  
"Really..."  
  
he said as Raven shakes her head  
  
"You can't force me to do anything"  
  
she said holding The Book Of Shadows tighter  
  
"We need it, You and me are gonna take over and live happily ever after but I have to get back to The Wifey, she's expecting me"  
  
Chris said nastier then before as Raven had more tears in her eyes  
  
"Jen will figure you out, She's not dumb as you think"  
  
Raven said as Chris shimmered.  
  
Present Time  
  
Jen sat with her eyes open as Chris walked towards her and she sat up in her bed  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
she asked placing her book down  
  
"The Chinesse Guy was pretty busy and I had to wait, How are you doin' ?"  
  
he asked as Jen waves her hand towards a light and it lights up  
  
"I've booked an appointment to see Dr. Sanders tomorrow at Noon. Aunt Piper gave me her blessing to take the day off"  
  
she said as Chris made a face  
  
"I can't, Babe. I have plans tomorrow"  
  
he said as Jen nods  
  
"What are you doing that is so important?"  
  
she asked as he began to get undressed and went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth then got in beside her  
  
"I have to run some errands but I'll see what I can do"  
  
he said as Jen smiled at him  
  
"I really do Love you, Chris Perry"  
  
she said kissing him, Chris nods then goes to turn off the lamp but Jen waves her hand before he has the chance  
  
"Night..."  
  
he said as she went to sleep, he watched as she slept then went to sleep beside her.  
  
Alternative Universe  
  
Chris glanced at the Spell as he made changes, Dustin glanced around THe Manor more  
  
"This place is really spooky, Are ya done with that Spell yet because the longer you stay here then... the longer time passes in your actual Time?"  
  
Dustin said as Chris nodded  
  
"Almost done, Just give me a Couple or maybe Three hours"  
  
Doctor's Surgery, Present Time  
  
Jen sat down in Dr. Sanders Office as he held up the Scan Pictures  
  
"What is taking your husband so long?"  
  
Dr. Sanders asked as Jen smiled  
  
"He said he wouldn't be able to make it but said he'd try if he could. He has some errands to run"  
  
Jen said as Chris rushed through the door, he kissed Jen on the cheek  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Harrison wouldn't accept his Love Potion"  
  
he said as Jen glanced at him  
  
"Love Potion..."  
  
she said as Dr. Sanders opened the Envelope to The Scan Pictures  
  
"Alrighty, Let's get started. Now I have The Scan Pictures from earlier. I'd say you're around Two Months, Ms Halliwell"  
  
he said as Jen raised her eyebrows  
  
"Two Months..."  
  
she said as he nodded  
  
"And I won't tell you the Gender unless you want me to"  
  
he said as Jen glanced at Chris  
  
"That'd be great, Doc"  
  
he said as Jen smiled  
  
"Well... It's a 100 % certain that your having a Daughter. Congratulations..."  
  
Dr. Sanders said handing tree Scan pictures to Jen  
  
"Thanks for everything, Dr. Sanders"  
  
Jen said as he smiled writting her an appoitment for the following month  
  
"See you soon, Ms Halliwell and it was nice meeting you, Mr. Perry"  
  
he shook Chris's hand then Jen's.  
  
"That guy's a Quake, we should go to a more understand person"  
  
Chris says as Jen opens her Car door  
  
"Chris, you've never complained before. Why on earth now?"  
  
she said as Chris shook his head  
  
"I think you deserve better, alot better"  
  
Chris said flicking through Jen's C.D. Collection in her car  
  
"Take this, I want you to keep it on you at all times"  
  
she said handing him a Mini Scan Picture  
  
"It's great... What do I do with it?"  
  
he asked as Jen glanced at him strangely again  
  
"Put it in your wallet with the other pictures you've got"  
  
she said as Chris pulled out his Wallet and placed it in there.  
  
The UnderWorld  
  
Raven glanced at Chris as he shimmerd in holding The Scan Picture  
  
"Let me introduce you to your New Niece..."  
  
he said as Raven stood up and took the Scan Picture from him  
  
"Jen And Our Chris's Daughter..."  
  
she said holding on to it  
  
"Ashame that... Chris is never gonna meet his Daughter To Be"  
  
Chris said as Raven placed The Scan Picture next to her  
  
"Jen's begining to figure you out, I sense it with in her. After all, We're twins. We have a Special Bond just like Our Chris and Jen have with their Daughter"  
  
Raven swore as Chris grabbed held of her arm  
  
"You can try and escape all you like but I'll find you and once I do, You'll become my Queen"  
  
he said smiling and shimmered that moment.  
  
Raven held The Alternative Universe Spell and began to wish hard that The Real Chris would return then she glanced at The Scan Picture beside her  
  
"I wish Chris would return so he can see..."  
  
then she felt The Voices return and dropped The Scan Picture.  
  
Present Time  
  
Jen placed her hand on her tummy and glanced to see Chris wathcing her  
  
"I thought you were busy today"  
  
she said glancing at the Baby Name Book  
  
"I just wanted to see if you'd changed your mind about The Binding Potion"  
  
he said with his arms crossed, Jen met his gaze  
  
"I'm not changing my mind, Our Daughter is Growing more Powerful and..."  
  
she said glancing at the Mother's Weekly Magazine  
  
"What's that?"  
  
he asked as Jen showed him  
  
"Just a Mother's Weekly Magazine"  
  
Chris turned to the page full of Boy's Baby Clothes then handed it back to Jen  
  
"I gotta run that last Errand"  
  
he said turning away from her  
  
"Your always running Errands, Where does that leave me or Your Daughter?"  
  
Jen asked as Chris smiled  
  
"I'll be back soon and we can Celebrate the news that we're having a Daughter at P3. I promise you that"  
  
Chris said kissing her then left.  
  
Jen dialed Halliwell Manor Home Number  
  
"Hello Mum, It's Jen...I got the restults and your not going to believe this...Well your going to have a GrandDaughter...I know but Dr.Sanders is 100 %...I don't know that...Chris is being more distant...He just left and told me that we can Celebrate later at P3...The Chris I know wouldn't even say that he'd be...You think so and Leo's Investigating... I'll be home soon as possible...If not Send Aunt Paige over, she can be my My Private Personal Taxi...But, What about Chris? He's not himself...See you in a while...Bye"  
  
Jen hung up then grabbed her jacket as Paige orbed in  
  
"Ready to go"  
  
Paige asked as Jen nodded, Paige took Jen's hand and orbed out.  
  
Chris walks in to find Jen gone  
  
"Dam it..."  
  
he shouted shimmering.  
  
"Leo..."  
  
Piper said as he walks in and hands Paige The Book Of Shadows  
  
"I got this from The Under World"  
  
Leo said as Piper smiles, Jen takes The Book Of Shadows from Paige and places it on the stand  
  
"We need more on The Voices that are telling Raven to act out these things"  
  
Jen says as Chris walked in  
  
"What about Voices and Raven...?"  
  
Chris said walking towards Jen and kissing her  
  
"You were busy running Errands last I looked"  
  
Jen said as Chris smiled at her  
  
"I wanted to spend sometime with my beautiful wife"  
  
Chris said as Jen nods  
  
"We'd have to put our Spending time on hold..."  
  
Jen said as Phoebe shook her head  
  
"No worries, we can handle Raven if she comes back for The Book Of Shadows. We'll Spell it so only we can touch The Book and Raven can't"  
  
Paige said as Jen took Chris's arm  
  
"I guess we can go Crib shopping"  
  
Jen said as Chris walks towards the door glancing back at The Book Of Shadows.  
  
Chris stared at the Cribs then glanced at Jen who picked out the perfect one  
  
"Sweetie, What do you think of this one?"  
  
Jen asked Chris as he nods  
  
"It's... great. Can we go?"  
  
Chris said rushing  
  
"Why are you rushing? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Jen said as her Empath Powers began to return, she sensed Chris's feelings  
  
"I really wanna spend Quality time at home with you"  
  
Chris said taking Jen's hand then triggered a Premonition.  
  
She saw herself and Raven returning through The Portal and Alternative Chris with them. She then saw as Alternative Chris grabbed her by the throat and she began to choke but instead of killing her, he drained away Jen's and Chris's Daughter's Powers. Then it ended with Jen holding Chris in her arms with tears in her eyes, Raven stood next to her and said "I'm sorry it had to end this way but..." then Chris opened his eyes that minute holding on to Jen's hand tightly.  
  
Jen gasped for air as Chris glanced at her clearly  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
he asked sounding suspicious, Jen pulled her hand free from his  
  
"An Innocent dying, I have to get back to The Manor"  
  
Jen said rushing off towards her car, Chris nods as she gets in  
  
"Jen, What about...?"  
  
Chris said as Jen shut her door  
  
"Never mind The Crib, I have to get back. I'll see you Later"  
  
she said driving off, Chris watched her drive off and shimmered.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Paige sat in a Circle and packed away their Protecting Herbs as Jen rushes in with tears streaming down her eyes  
  
"Jen, What is it?"  
  
Piper asked as Phoebe helped her sit down and Paige handed her a tissue  
  
"I had a Premonition, I saw... Raven and I returning through The Portal along with the Chris from that Universe. He grabbed held of me by the throat and I choked but he wasn't killing me, he was draining away the baby's Powers. It ended with Chris in my arms, he was dying and Raven was at my side she said that... she was sorry and that is had to end this way then Chris opened his eyes and it ended"  
  
Jen said explaining her Premonition  
  
"Sweetie, I think Alternative Chris has control over Chris's body maybe that was what it was..."  
  
Paige guessed  
  
"He keeps pushing me to bind the baby's Powers but... I just can't"  
  
Jen said as Piper sat next to her  
  
"I know that feeling, Now we need to Switch them back"  
  
Phoebe said smiling at her Daughter  
  
"How?"  
  
Paige asked amazed by the situation  
  
"We need a Spell"  
  
Jen said as a glass fell from a table but instead of Piper freezing it, Jen did  
  
"How the hell..? That's New"  
  
Piper said as Phoebe had a suggestion  
  
"I'm guessing that's my Granddaughter's New Power is just like her Great - Aunt's"  
  
Phoebe said as Jen un Froze the glass  
  
"This is really freaky..."  
  
Jen said as Piper smiles  
  
"We have one groovey Niece in there"  
  
Piper says as Jen flicks through The Book Of Shadows  
  
"If my Premonition is right then, there's a way we can get our Chris back. I know a Spell from heart which can transport Spiritual wise. So Chris will come back and Alternative Chris will go back to his time"  
  
That minute a bold of lights appeared and Alternative Jen stood before them  
  
"No need for that, I'm here to take my Dear Cousin back"  
  
she said as Jen glanced at her  
  
"Cousin...!"  
  
Piper said looking confused, Jen nods  
  
"Oh my god... Your me"  
  
Jen says as Alternative Jen glanced at Phoebe  
  
"Mum, I can't believe any of this. But it's true, Chris was telling the truth"  
  
Alternative Jen says turning to Jen  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Jen asks as Alternative Jen smiles a weak smile  
  
"He's getting weaker, His Powers aren't strong enough in my Reality"  
  
Alternative Jen says pulling a Letter from her pocket  
  
"But he wanted me to give you this"  
  
Alternative Jen added as Jen took it from her and began to read  
  
"Dear Jen, If I don't get back then this Spell will..."  
  
Jen stopped reading and turned to her Mother and Aunt's  
  
"It's alright, we know"  
  
Paige said nodding  
  
"There's a Athame to take Soul's. We crossed it just after Prue died and we know the Owner Of that Athame. It was the time Phoebe and Paige swiped bodies. If I remember exactly that it can transport Souls in to different bodies. Maybe we can use it on Chris..."  
  
Piper said smiling at the idea, Aternative Jen pulled out the Athame  
  
"Already done and dusted, I got the Athame from the Chinese girl and you actually suggested it as well as Aunt Prue and Grams"  
  
Alternative Jen said holding the Athame tightly  
  
"I stab him with this and it transports his soul in to this then I'll go back and your Chris will come back here"  
  
Alternative Jen added as Jen didn't smile  
  
"I'm not feeling too good about any of...this"  
  
Jen said holding on to her tummy  
  
"Honey, Sit down and take slow shallow breaths"  
  
Phoebe suggested as Jen sat down  
  
"She's pregnant... I'm pregnant in this time. Is..."  
  
Alternative Jen asked as Phoebe nodded  
  
"She and Chris are married and they're expecting a Daughter"  
  
Phoebe said as Jen nods  
  
"That's why I need Chris back...I don't want him to miss out on Our Daughter's Life"  
  
The Underworld  
  
"They've figured you out it's all over for you now"  
  
Raven spoke as Chris paced around the floor  
  
"Shut up, I'm goin' to put an end to Jen once and for all."  
  
Chris said as he shimmered out. Raven ran over to the door that was still locked and waved her hands in the air and the door got blown off the hinges, Raven made a run for it trying to remeber where she was going in all the corridoors from all the times when she used to live down in the underworld  
  
"Daddy...!"  
  
All the demons turned around to see Raven standing in the doorway and they all instantly began to bow down to her  
  
"What is it kitten?"  
  
Cole asked from his throne  
  
"I need your help with two things"  
  
Raven replied  
  
"And they would be?"  
  
Cole asked  
  
"I need to save Jen but I don't know how and I wanna know how and Why my Powers are expanding I can blow things up watch"  
  
Raven waved her hands about and a demon close by to her blew up  
  
"It's because I had your Charmed Powers bound when you were a child because you were going around Vanquishing all my Demons. So you were only left with your Demonic Powers but now that your getting older your Charmed Powers are returning to you but I don't know why"  
  
"It's because The Elders gave them back to her"  
  
Everyone turned to see who the new voice was in this conversation  
  
"Grams..."  
  
Raven asked  
  
"Hello my Darling..."  
  
Grams spoke  
  
"What are you doing here? What do The Elders mean gave them back to me?"  
  
Ravens said  
  
"My Darling, Your Powers are evolving and so are you it's not right for you to be stuck down here you need to be up there fighting with the Charmed Ones. You'd be suprised how much more powerful you are to Jen, But that's because they haven't had a chance to see your real power Jen's in for a real suprise when she learns out that Your as powerful as her. You see Jen has Empathy which mean she'll lost some of her Powers for a minium of time but they've recently returned"  
  
"But Didn't that happen to Mom?"  
  
Raven asked  
  
"Well....Sort of your Mother lost most of her Powers because of her empathy"  
  
"So, I'm more Powerful then Jen"  
  
"Yes but at the moment, Your equal. Jen's pregnancy makes her just as powerful because of her Powers as well as The Baby's"  
  
Penny said disappearing in a bold of lights, Raven stood and turned to Cole.  
  
Halliwell Manor, Present Day  
  
Jen sat with Alternative Jen  
  
"Are you and Dustin together in your World?"  
  
Jen asked Alternative Jen who blushes  
  
"After that Little act you pulled...yeah"  
  
Alternative Jen says glancing at The Scan Picture  
  
"I just want to get this whole thing over with and carry onas normal"  
  
Jen said as Alternative Jen agrees then Chris appears  
  
"Jennifer and My Jennifer. This is really gonna be Sweet"  
  
he said as Raven appeared from behinde holding Alternative Jen's Athame, she stabbed Chris in the back and watched as his soul get sucked in to the Athame  
  
"Raven..."  
  
Jen said as Alternative Jen took the Athame from Raven  
  
"We'd better leave"  
  
Alternative Jen said as a Portal appeared then walked through, Jen ran towards Chris and held on to him  
  
"Chris, You can't leave me"  
  
Jen said as Raven glanced at her Sister  
  
"I'm sorry it had to end like this but..."  
  
Raven said not finishing her sentence as Chris opened his eyes  
  
"Jen..."  
  
Chris said as Jen held on to him tighter  
  
"Chris, Thank god your alright"  
  
she said as Leo orbed in with Piper and Phoebe  
  
"What... Raven?"  
  
Phoebe said as Raven hugged her then they glanced at Piper holding Jen back as Leo healed Chris, Leo helps Chris up and Jen walks towards him  
  
"I guess this is a big Celebration"  
  
Piper said smiling  
  
"What's been happenin' since I've been gone?"  
  
they all looked at Jen  
  
"Well... I got some news from Dr. Sanders that..."  
  
Jen said as Raven intterupted  
  
"She's Two Months Pregnant with my Niece, Satisfied?"  
  
Raven asked as Jen smiles at her Sister, Chris hugs Jen  
  
"That's great news, Babe. I'm sorry if I haven't been myself"  
  
he said as Jen nods  
  
"I know that you'd never give up Magic or even think about Binding The Baby's Powers unless you really had to"  
  
Jen said as Phoebe nodded  
  
"I'll get dinner on, Would you help me?"  
  
Piper said to Leo who nodded, Raven followed behinde with Phoebe  
  
"How about we go pick up this Crib then head Home and have our own Celebration?"  
  
Chris asked Jen who smiled  
  
" Chris Perry, Are you thinking what I know your thinking?"  
  
Jen said as Chris raised his eyebrows  
  
"Is it a crime for a guy's Wife to know what he's thinking?"  
  
Chris said as he orbs holding on to Jen's hand tightly.  
  
The UnderWorld  
  
Cole stands watching everything happening to The Charmed Ones  
  
"I can't watch anymore, I hate Happily Famillies I mean look at my Two daughters one good and the other's the same. Bianca, What news do you have?"  
  
he asked as Bianca appeared wearing a black leather skirt and top  
  
"I have news on The New Arrival"  
  
she said as Cole turned in lightened by Bianca's news  
  
"New Arrival..."  
  
he asked as she nods  
  
"Your Daughter, Jen is expecting Chris's child"  
  
Bianca said bitterly  
  
"Finish your duty"  
  
he said as Bianca shimmered.  
  
Three Months Later, P3 Night Club  
  
Jen walks through P3 to find Chris sitting at the bar  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be..."  
  
she said as Chris placed down his Mineral Water, then glances her up and down  
  
"I got bored"  
  
he replies smiling at her long black polo kneck covering her bump  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Jen says placing down some bottles of Mineral Water  
  
"I never noticed before but you look..."  
  
he said about to Complimenting her but she intterupted him  
  
"What's happened? I can always tell somethings happened when you start Complimenting me"  
  
she says as Chris stands up then walks towards her  
  
"I think you should have the baby shower here"  
  
he said as Jen hugged him  
  
"I see where this is going"  
  
she says as he placed his hand on her tummy and felt the baby kick  
  
"She's a Soccer Babe, I betcha"  
  
he said as Jen glanced at him more  
  
"Why do I want my baby Shower here when... Did Mum put you up to hacing it here becuase it costs cheaper?"  
  
she said as Chris shook his head  
  
"Babe, It's safer here so I can watch over you and not worry"  
  
Chris says as Jen sits down  
  
"I know that, Honey"  
  
Jen says kissing him as Raven shimmered in  
  
"Am I intruding?"  
  
she asks smiling  
  
"No, Why what is it?"  
  
Jen asks as Raven stood beside her  
  
"I just needed to see my Little Niece's Scan Picture"  
  
Raven says as Jen hands her a Copy  
  
"Here, Keep it"  
  
Jen says as Raven nods then glances at Chris  
  
"I thought you had Elder Duties with Leo"  
  
Raven says as Chris nods then kisses Jen again and glanced at her bump  
  
"Protect Mommy for me"  
  
he said kissing her bump then orbing.  
  
Raven stares at Jen  
  
"He seems Cherppy enough"  
  
Raven says as Jen nods  
  
"He's making up for lost time"  
  
Jen says smiling at Raven  
  
"Really..."  
  
Raven says as Jen sits down  
  
"Oh crape, I just remembered that I have some er... stuff to do"  
  
Jen said standing up and glancing at her Calendar.  
  
The Under World  
  
Bianca smiles at Cole  
  
"I've completed my tasks, Master"  
  
she said teasing him, Cole stands up from his throne and stares at her  
  
"Good, Now all we have to do is wait for The Charmed Ones to make their first move"  
  
Cole says smiling back at her  
  
"To The End Of The Charmed Ones"  
  
Bianca said as Cole nods.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Visit Charmed Role Playing...!  
  
Other Part coming soon...! 


End file.
